Trio
by Neska
Summary: Les amours naissent, persistent, vacillent ou crèvent autour d'un trio Gaa/Naru/Saku. Naru/Saku, Sasu/Néji, Néji/Hina, Kiba/Hina... sur plusieurs années. Où la vie commence par un cri et finit par un éclat de rire... FINIE
1. Départs

**Trio**

Chapitre 1 : Départs

_NON !! NON CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE !!!

Sakura regarda son amant s'énerver, l'air désolé. Naruto, de son côté, se tassait dans un coin.

Gaara perdait rarement le contrôle de lui-même mais quand il le faisait c'était impressionnant. Il s'enveloppait inconsciemment dans sa colère et la dressait comme un mur brûlant entre lui et les autres, rendant impossible toute discussion. Il fallait attendre que ça passe. Naruto pensa au manteau de chakra du démon-renard et se demanda si le Shukaku n'avait pas quelque chose à voir avec cet état.

_Il ne faut pas qu'ils sachent… Il… Il doit disparaître c'est la seule solution, marmonnait Gaara pour lui-même.

Le roux se mit à fixer Sakura qui avait croisé ses bras sur son ventre. Son ventre…

Dans son ventre palpitait déjà une vie… C'était trop tôt, bien trop tôt !

Si seulement il avait la certitude que le bébé n'était pas de lui… Mais comment savoir ? Ils le faisaient tellement souvent qu'il était inutile de compter les jours pour savoir s'il était le père, ou si c'était Naruto. Gaara ferma les yeux, serrant les paupières à s'en faire mal. Il l'avait eu, ce mauvais pressentiment, mais il l'avait délibérément ignoré. Pressentiment que tout cela était trop beau, trop beau pour lui, et qu'il devrait le payer un jour. Un être comme lui recevant tant de bonheur… Il se l'était dit… Ce n'était pas possible. Le rire cruel d'Ichibi résonna à l'intérieur de son crâne.

_Il faut le tuer.

Le cœur de Sakura se déchira. Il était si froid, si déterminé, ses yeux étaient si pâles…

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais il n'y avait plus rien à dire. Elle s'enfuit.

Scandalisé, Naruto s'apprêtait à engueuler vertement le réceptacle du tanuki, quand il croisa son regard. Il lui sembla voir son reflet dans le miroir, à sa période la plus sombre, et le miroir éclatait, et les morceaux de verre se plantaient dans son cœur. Gaara était brisé. Ce n'était pas le fait que Sakura soit enceinte qui aurait pu le mettre dans cet état-là. Mais ça avait fait remonter à la surface une plus grande peur. Peut-être se souvenait-il de son père, et craignait-il d'être comme lui ? Il ne savait pas, mais il savait que les mots étaient inutiles. Il faudrait juste tenir Gaara loin de Sakura quelque temps. Le temps que ça passe.

Ce soir-là, il lui fit l'amour le plus tendrement possible, et quand il s'endormit, le roux s'accrocha à ses bras comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

Ne me laisse pas couler, Naruto…

Ne me laisse pas retomber…

Je glisse, tu vois ? Je glisse déjà…

A peine une semaine plus tard, le village fut attaqué par une bande de nuke-nin armés d'une nouvelle arme aspiratrice de chakra. Les ninjas ayant un taux de chakra très élevé étaient quasiment mis KO par cette arme, mais Naruto était parti quand même. Quand il s'agissait de Konoha, on ne pouvait pas le retenir. Il était comme Gaara, pour ça. Il aimait son village plus que lui-même, village qui pourtant l'avait rejeté, l'avait méprisé, l'avait haï.

Le jiinchuriki de Suna ne s'inquiétait pas. L'attaque serait repoussée sans plus qu'une perte de deux ou trois ninjas. Des ninjas du Feu en plus. Aucune raison de s'inquiéter.

Aucune…

Qu'est-ce que…

Non ! Il la voyait, sa rose, couverte de sang, haletant sur le brancard, non, il ne voulait pas la voir, ce n'était pas… c'était impossible. Mon dieu, faites que ce soit impossible.

Quelqu'un hurlait. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait. Il disait que Sakura avait été éventrée, mais ce n'était pas vrai. Elle était toujours vivante, et ce sang n'était pas le sien. Son sang… il avait son sang sur les mains ?

…

Elle était morte ?

Non… elle respirait… Qu'est-ce qu'elle disait ? Sa voix était si faible…

Non, ça ne pouvait pas finir comme ça. Il devait faire quelque chose.

Il sentit le pouvoir s'amasser en lui comme une boule de colère. Les papillonnantes paupières de Sakura se fermèrent. Ne pars pas, ma rose…

…

Sakura ouvrit les yeux. Elle était à l'hôpital. Elle avait survécu ? Elle tenta de se redresser mais… wow ! Son ventre était énorme !

_ Enfin réveillée ? lui fit une voix souriante.

Elle tourna la tête et vit Naruto. Il souriait, mais ses yeux étaient cernés, et ses traits tirés soulignaient les cicatrices sur ses joues, lui donnant un air sauvage. La douleur et la joie dans le même visage, c'était Naruto, et Sakura, en le voyant révéler ses faiblesses ainsi, sans jamais changer quoi que ce soit à lui-même, aurait pu retomber amoureuse de lui. Un ange blessé, un enfant malmené, une eau trouble, mais dans laquelle le soleil se reflétait plus fort qu'ailleurs.

_Quel jour… ?

Sa voix était pâteuse.

_Houlà ! ça fait bien trois mois que tu dors !

_J'ai… je suis tombée dans le coma ?

_Je commençais à croire que j'allais vous perdre tous les deux…

Il ravala un sanglot et continua :

_Shizune dit que le bébé sera sans doute prématuré, à cause du coma. On ne sait pas trop, à vrai dire, tu as tellement de chakra à présent que ça entraîne un déséquilibre hormonal, enfin, j'ai pas tout compris…

_Mais… comment se fait-il que… ? Et où est Gaara ?

_Je… Je ne peux pas te… Pas moi.

_Quoi ?

_Je vais demander à Tsunade de te raconter… tout ça. Moi, je… je n'en ai pas la force.

Sur ce il se leva et sortit de la chambre avant d'éclater.

Quand Tsunade finit d'exposer la situation, Sakura resta sans réaction. Son cerveau rejetait purement et simplement l'information. Mais…

Et si c'était vrai ? Si son bébé était mort ? Si Gaara avait donné sa vie contre celle de ce petit bout de rien dans son ventre qui n'était peut-être même pas son fils ?

Non… Gaara ne pouvait pas mourir. Gaara ne…

Et puis elle comprit. Et elle pleura. En caressant son ventre arrondi sans savoir ce qu'elle devait éprouver : haine, remords, tristesse, trahison ? Amour ?

Il faisait nuit et dans son lit d'hôpital, elle se sentit soudain immensément seule, et perdue.

Qu'était-ce qu'un triangle à deux côtés ? Ce n'était plus qu'une ligne. Petite, sèche, cassante et insensée.

_Allons soyez raisonnables tous les deux. Vous savez bien qu'il est impossible de ramener un mort à la vie.

_Ça s'est déjà fait, marmonna Naruto.

_Si tu penses à la technique de Chiyô, il n'y avait qu'elle qui la maitrisait et elle est définitivement perdue. Ne me dis pas que tu penses aux techniques d'Orochimaru ? fit l'Hokage d'un ton soudain plus dangereux.

_Gaara a choisi de… faire ce qu'il a fait. Il n'a jamais aimé qu'on conteste ses décisions. Je vous demande à tous les deux de le laisser en paix, fit Temari à Naruto et Sakura. Je sais que vous aviez un lien très fort. Cependant...

L'ambassadrice de Suna s'interrompit et serra les poings avant d'ajouter :

_Si l'un de vous deux s'amuse à le faire revenir sous la forme d'un pantin sans âme en sacrifiant une vie humaine, vous aurez affaire à moi.

Sur ce, elle fit volte-face et sortit du bureau de Tsunade. Elle marcha jusqu'à son hôtel, d'un pas rapide, le visage figé dans une expression des plus neutres. Elle n'autorisa son masque à se fissurer qu'une fois dans la chambre qu'elle partageait momentanément avec Kankurô. Ses lèvres tremblèrent et elle se précipita dans ses bras. Au cours de leur silencieuse étreinte fraternelle, ils se prirent la main, collant les deux tatouages au creux de leur poignet. Temari avait le kanji « moi » et Kankurô le kanji « démon ». Associés au kanji « amour » qui avait orné le front de leur petit frère depuis ses six ans, ils formaient le nom Gaara.

Il leur avait fallu marquer dans leur chair son souvenir pour avoir l'impression de pouvoir tourner la page. Ils restèrent un moment enlacés, enracinés l'un dans l'autre pour pouvoir retrouver un peu de stabilité, puissantes silhouettes de ninjas vêtues de noir, et leurs yeux brillants de larmes contenues fixaient le vide droit devant eux.

Ils devaient se ressaisir.

Ils le lui devaient.

Dans la chambre, un coffret de métal scellé contenait une théière ancienne. L'essence de Shukaku était endormie dans son ancienne demeure.

Cela faisait quatre mois à présent.

Dans les environs de Konoha, il y a un havre de douleur et de mélancolie, un temple de regrets silencieux. Le seul bruit qui y retentit est le bruissement du vent dans les feuilles. Au centre d'une clairière se dresse, majestueuse et sinistre, une grande dalle de pierre. Sur cette pierre, des dizaines, des centaines de noms. Ceux des ninjas morts au combat.

On peut y lire le nom de Maito Gai.

Son premier et unique disciple s'y recueille lorsqu'il entend des pas. Deux personnes, se dit-il. Des ninjas. Il se retourne.

_Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun, constate-t-il.

_Salut, Lee.

Les trois jeunes gens restèrent un moment silencieux, leurs regards noir, bleu et vert fixant la même chose, les derniers noms. Petites gravures qui leur rappelaient la perte de personnes qu'ils connaissaient. Estimaient. Aimaient.

A une dizaine de mètres, un byakugan les observe. Il distingue chaque nervure de chaque feuille. La fille. Pas très grande mais bien proportionnée, la peau plutôt pâle. Le ventre rond dans sa longue tunique vert jade. Ses cheveux roses coupés aux épaules tombent tristement de chaque côté de son visage. Elle se rapproche de l'un des hommes. Blond, de taille moyenne, à la fois musclé et souple. Les perles de cristal de son collier brillent sur son tee-shirt noir à l'image de ses grands yeux sur sa peau ambrée. Il enlace la fille d'un bras, l'autre laissé ballant sur son pantacourt bleu sombre. Le troisième homme arbore la tenue de combat des ANBU. Son masque de grenouille est accroché à son épaule. Il est grand et déjà, à vingt ans, façonné de muscles durs et saillants. Ses cheveux noirs lustrés, coupés très courts derrière, lui retombent sur les yeux. C'est lui qu'il cherche.

Il pénétra dans la clairière plus silencieusement qu'un souffle de vent.

_Bonjour, Néji, le salua doucement Sakura.

Il répondit d'un hochement de tête. Il portait lui aussi la tenue des ANBU mais ça ne faisait pas de grande différence avec ses tenues habituelles. Il devait prendre garde à ce qu'il portait depuis qu'il était tombé sur une équipe exclusivement féminine d'ANBU alors qu'il était en repos. Avec sa peau opaline, ses longs cheveux noirs comme des traits d'encre et le tee-shirt rouge et le pantalon trop large qui tombait sur ses hanches qu'il portait, il était à croquer. Et il avait réellement failli se faire croquer.

Les demoiselles avaient moyennement apprécié qu'il les accueille avec un tourbillon divin.

_Nous devons y aller, Lee.

_Ils ne t'ont pas mis au courant ? J'ai une autre mission, tu dois faire celle-là tout seul.

_Que…

Le Hyûga plongea un instant ses iris sans couleur dans les grands yeux sombres de son coéquipier et inclina la tête avant de s'éclipser sans un mot de plus. Il tenta de chasser de ses pensées le trio qu'il avait laissé à la stèle. Konoha semblait vivre sous le poids du deuil.

Une semaine plus tard, au Pays de la Pluie. Néji venait de finir sa mission. Même pour un génie comme lui, elle avait été extrêmement difficile. Il était las et avait besoin de se vider un peu la tête avant de revenir. C'est pour ça qu'il était venu ici, au pied de cette montagne dont les roches érodées par le torrent formaient des bassins naturels. L'eau ici était calme, tiède, d'une étrange couleur verte. Il ôta ses sandales pour s'y tremper les pieds et sentit alors _sa_ présence.

Sans prendre la peine d'activer son byakugan pour confirmer son impression, il se retourna et fixa l'orée des bois. Personne ne se montrait.

_Je sais que tu es là, souffla-t-il.

Le brun ferma les yeux un instant puis, sans plus se soucier de son interlocuteur invisible, entreprit de se déshabiller lentement. Il entra dans l'eau, se retourna vers les bois et enleva le bandeau noir qui lui ceignait le front en permanence, celui qu'il portait sous son bandeau de ninja.

Puis il fixa paisiblement les arbres, profitant de l'eau qui lui réchauffait doucement le corps, alangui, la tête légèrement penchée de côté, le front nu tatoué de sa marque funeste, ses cheveux détachés flottant dans son dos.

Il n'attendit pas longtemps puisqu'apparut bientôt le déserteur de Konoha, le ninja renégat, le traître à son clan et à son village, Sasuke Uchiwa.

En une seconde, il fut sur Néji et l'extirpa de l'eau en le collant contre lui d'un même geste souple et puissant. Le contact de ce corps nu et mouillé contre le sien, encore habillé, l'excita instantanément. Le Hyûga, de son côté, essayait de faire taire sa mauvaise conscience. Cela faisait trois fois. Trois fois qu'il aurait pu – qu'il aurait dû – ramener Sasuke au village.

Et après ? Le Haut Conseil le jugerait et le condamnerait, et si par miracle il s'en sortait et pouvait à nouveau vivre normalement au village, Sasuke, même traître, restait un Uchiwa. Et les Uchiwa et les Hyûga ne se mélangent pas.

Mmh… Et trois fois qu'ils partageaient une étreinte sauvage.

_P-pas de marques, articula-t-il difficilement à Sasuke qui semblait vouloir lui dévorer le cou, l'ayant allongé sur l'herbe rase.

Ce dernier cessa tout mouvement et demanda, d'une voix égale mais pourtant dangereuse :

_Et pourquoi ?

_Je vais me marier.

Le brun aux yeux noirs se mit à quatre pattes au-dessus de son amant occasionnel, supprimant le contact de leurs peaux et le dominant, l'air furieux. Le Hyûga, à l'opposé, restait calme, quoique légèrement surpris.

_Tu croyais quoi ? demanda-t-il d'un ton plus froid qu'il ne l'avait prévu, ses yeux indéchiffrables dans les pupilles aux reflets sanglants de son vis-à-vis.

_…

Sasuke baissa la tête, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, et finalement fit basculer leurs positions. Il ne lui avait jamais avoué mais il aimait quand Néji était au-dessus de lui, et qu'il pesait sur son corps comme une main sur son cœur, et que ses longs cheveux formaient écran, et qu'ils les séparaient du reste du monde, et que leur monde à eux n'était plus qu'une pénombre chaude où brillent deux orbes blancs.

Il attira doucement le visage de Néji vers le sien et l'embrassa et ce baiser fut si doux, si tendre, qu'il se demanda s'il ne laisserait jamais repartir le ninja de Konoha.

Il glissa ses doigts entre les siens. Sasuke sentait bien que Néji se faisait violence pour ne pas le ramener à Konoha, ou même s'abstenir de le sermonner, et se doutait que s'il se permettait des incartades dans son genre maintenant, il ne le ferait certes plus une fois marié. Une fois enchaîné il pourrait baiser avec sa connasse de femme, sans doute une greluche sainte-nitouche qui ne voulait pas avant le mariage. Et Néji était tellement paranoïaque qu'il n'osait assouvir ses pulsions qu'envers quelqu'un de totalement improbable et dont la parole valait moins que rien au Village de la Feuille. Et c'était bien la seule, l'unique raison pour laquelle ils…

Sasuke sentit un goût amer remonter dans sa bouche et fit rouler son partenaire sur le côté, avant de se redresser en position assise.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_C'est qui ?

_Pardon ?

_Ta femme, c'est qui !

_… T'as pas besoin de savoir.

_Je vois.

Il se pencha vers le futur marié et fit glisser sa main sur sa joue, son cou, son épaule, son bras.

_Tu me laisses ton corps, mais je ne peux rien savoir de ta vie.

_Je n'oublie pas qui tu es, Sasuke.

Ce dernier sourit sous le coup de poing mental.

_Alors pourquoi tu me laisses faire ? murmura-t-il faiblement.

Le Hyûga ne répondit pas, se redressant sur ses coudes, le visage tourné vers le ciel. L'Uchiwa secoua la tête. Il refusait de le laisser partir sans rien dire, s'il ne devait plus le revoir. Il refusait d'oublier la saveur de sa peau et ce qui passait dans ses yeux d'habitude impénétrables lorsqu'il jouissait. Il refusait de ne plus pouvoir se réfugier dans ce monde qui masquait le monde d'un rideau de cheveux noirs.

_Tu ne veux pas rester avec moi ? demanda-t-il, bien conscient de la stupidité de sa question.

_Non.

C'est surtout le ton de sa réponse qui lui fit mal, prononcé non comme un rejet, ou une indignation, non, simplement comme une évidence. Bien sûr que non, il n'en avait aucune envie, il était con ou quoi ? Bien sûr qu'il était con.

Vraiment trop con. Parce que lui, il voulait rester avec ce salopard qui était nu à côté de lui et beau comme pas possible, qui l'exécuterait au moindre ordre direct de son Hokage et allait se marier avec une pimbêche qui ne le méritait pas, sous le seul prétexte vaseux qu'elle, elle avait un vagin et était toujours restée fidèle à son village. Un bruit doux le fit sortir de ses pensées. Néji venait de s'immerger à nouveau, sans même provoquer une ride à la surface de l'eau verte, lassé d'attendre.

_Tu reviendras ?

_Où ça ?

_Je veux dire, tu…Nous deux… Non, hein…

_Mmh… Sans doute pas.

Silence. Néji évoluait lentement dans le bassin, sans forcer contre la pression de l'eau, observant le profil de Sasuke. Le brun aux yeux noirs avait l'immobilité d'une statue, ses mèches corbeau masquant un peu ses traits nobles et glacés. Néji plongea entièrement sous l'eau dans un léger glougloutement. Quand il ressortit à l'air libre, le renégat avait disparu. Il activa son byakugan le temps de voir une ombre qui s'enfuyait et l'arrêta aussitôt.

Fini.

C'était fini.

Etrangement, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre les conséquences de ce mot.

Il se coula jusqu'au sol de pierre, regarda les bulles qu'il faisait filer vers la surface sublimée de soleil. L'eau lui semblait plus froide à présent.

« Sasuke… » murmura-t-il silencieusement.


	2. Kaemon

**Trio**

Chapitre 2 : Kaemon

_Il se coula jusqu'au sol de pierre, regarda les bulles qu'il faisait filer vers la surface sublimée de soleil. L'eau lui semblait plus froide à présent._

_« Sasuke… » murmura-t-il silencieusement_.

Au même moment, à Konoha, Naruto se hâtait vers l'hôpital central. Sakura y avait été admise dans la soirée. Le bébé allait naître. Le blond savait qu'il aurait dû ressentir de la joie, pourtant ce n'était pas le cas. Il était mort d'inquiétude. Pour Sakura, dont la grossesse avait été mouvementée et exténuante. Pour le bébé, qu'il avait peur de considérer comme le sacrifice de Gaara.

Gaara…

Les jours s'étaient succédés, le rouquin ne l'obsédait plus. Il arrivait parfois à rester une journée entière sans penser à lui. Sans se rappeler sa voix grave et vibrante, son sourire si rare, si précieux, son sens des responsabilités. Son rire et sa mélancolie. Son assurance.

Ce qui restait de lui avait été transféré au cimetière de Suna, au milieu des gens du peuple et loin de la tombe de son père. On disait qu'au crépuscule un feu follet brillotait au pied du tertre, flamme froide bleue-verte, chaque soir, lorsque les ombres s'étendaient sur le lieu de paix. Lueur de la même couleur que son regard, comme s'il continuait de veiller sur les habitants de Suna, vivants et défunts.

_Uzumaki Naruto ?

_C'est moi.

_Je regrette, vous ne pouvez pas monter.

_Pourquoi donc ?

_Mlle Haruno ne supporte plus les grandes quantités de chakra. Elle en a déjà trop dans le ventre. Vous la perturberez.

_Je comprends. Je peux attendre là, alors ?

_Je vous en prie.

Les gens étaient bien plus polis avec lui que dans le temps, songea Naruto. Peut-être allait-il réussir à devenir Hokage, finalement. Cette vieille peau de Godaime finirait bien par passer la main. Et elle la passerait à lui. Il tripota machinalement son collier, bien inestimable gagné dans un stupide pari. Sacrée Tsunade.

…

_Réveillez-vous !

_Hein ? Que…

Naruto cligna des yeux : il s'était endormi. Une infirmière le secouait, un faible sourire aux lèvres, apparemment épuisée.

_Vous pouvez venir. C'est un garçon.

Le blond ne répondit pas. Il lui semblait tout à coup que les mots lui manquaient. Il suivit l'infirmière aux étages supérieurs en silence, une sourde angoisse au cœur qu'il ne s'expliqua pas.

Quand il pénétra dans la chambre, une vision de paradis l'attendait. Son angoisse s'évapora avec la légèreté d'une bulle de savon face au sourire de Sakura. Elle avait les yeux cernés et était très pâle mais son sourire était enfin revenu, il l'avait si peu vu ces derniers mois… Il déposa un baiser sur son front avant de se tourner vers le berceau à côté du lit. Le nouveau-né n'était pas bien gros, emmailloté dans une couverture, seul son visage était visible : les yeux fermés, le crâne dépourvu du moindre cheveu, une main dans la bouche, main si minuscule, incroyable… Il caressa maladroitement le sommet de son crâne, ayant peur de lui faire du mal. Lorsqu'il effleura la petite joue du doigt, si douce, le bébé remua et ouvrit les yeux, et Naruto sentit un surprenant chakra caresser sa main en retour.

_Déjà du chakra ? C'est dingue…

_Comment tu veux l'appeler ?

Il se tourna vers Sakura.

_C'est une décision à prendre ensemble. Je ne sais pas pourquoi on n'en a pas parlé plus tôt…

Sakura hocha la tête sans rien dire. Ils n'en avaient pas parlé parce qu'ils ignoraient si le bébé survivrait, voilà pourquoi. La grossesse avait été extrêmement éprouvante.

_Tu suggères quoi ?

_Kaemon.

_C'est joli.

_C'est un nom de guerrier. Il a le sang de grands ninjas.

Sakura eut un léger rire.

_Quelle modestie !

_Je veux dire si tu-

_C'est bon.

_Mais j-

_C'est bon Naruto. J'aime bien Kaemon. Et son nom de famille ? ajouta Sakura, presque espièglement.

Naruto vit le piège et y sauta à pieds joints aussitôt.

_Sabaku no Uzumaki Haruno, évidemment !

_On devrait rallonger ça, c'est encore trop court.

Ils échangèrent un long sourire tendre et complice. Le blond se retourna vers le bébé, l'observa un moment.

_Il a les yeux verts.

_Oui. Il a mes yeux.

_Tu sais… de qui il est ?

_Est-ce que c'est important ?

_Non. Simple curiosité.

Sakura hésita et révéla finalement, en disant rapidement le prénom comme s'il lui restait difficile à prononcer :

_Biologiquement… C'est le fils de Gaara…

Au même moment, dans un café de Konoha, une jeune fille brune relisait la même phrase de son livre pour la cinquième fois, sans en retenir davantage que les quatre fois précédentes. Elle attendait quelqu'un et ce quelqu'un était visiblement en retard. Lassée, elle reposa son livre et en était à se demander si elle n'allait pas s'en aller avant que le retardataire n'arrive lorsqu'un aboiement se fit entendre. Elle sortit pour découvrir un énorme chien blanc aux oreilles pendantes, avec son maître sur le dos. Kiba faisait semblant d'avoir dû l'attendre des heures, mais il était clair qu'il venait juste d'arriver. Akamaru était tout sauf discret.

_Tu voulais me voir ? demanda-t-elle.

Kiba se gratta la tête, hésita, puis descendit de chien et lui proposa de discuter plutôt vers l'orée de la forêt, à la lisière du village, qui était un coin plus tranquille. Intriguée, elle le suivit. Une fois arrivés, ils marchèrent quelques instants côte à côte, en silence. Il était clairement gêné et cela l'amusait, ça lui ressemblait si peu, lui toujours si sûr de lui et si bravache.

Le sentier qu'ils empruntaient étouffait leurs pas de son tapis d'aiguilles de pin et de feuilles, et la lumière mêlée à l'ombre des arbres donnait des reflets chatoyants à la flore des sous-bois qu'ils entr'apercevaient. C'était un tableau assez romantique et elle eut envie de s'accrocher à son bras, ce qui de plus aurait eu l'avantage non négligeable de pouvoir se rapprocher de lui et de respirer à pleins poumons son odeur sauvage et enivrante.

_Hinata, commença-t-il enfin, ça fait longtemps qu'on se connaît. On a été dans la même équipe et, euh… J'ai toujours dit qu'un jour tu te révélerais aux autres, je savais que tu étais forte, et j'avais raison, hein ? Je savais aussi que tu… étais amoureuse de Naruto… Franchement ça se voyait clairement. Mais je suppose que ce n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui…

_N-non. En effet. Et si tu me disais… ce que tu voulais vraiment me dire ?

Kiba marqua une pause. Cette nouvelle Hinata, tellement plus assurée, lui faisait un drôle d'effet, mais ce n'était absolument pas désagréable.

_Aujourd'hui quand je te regarde… Je me dis que… tu es vraiment magnifique.

La jeune fille rosit sous le compliment. Ils s'étaient arrêtés, et une légère brise sifflait doucement autour d'eux, dérangeant un peu la frange d'Hinata. Kiba déglutit silencieusement et, se jetant à l'eau, demanda :

_Tu veux sortir avec moi ?

Juste après avoir prononcé cette phrase, il se sentit libéré et surpuissant. Une seconde après, captant l'infime mouvement de recul d'Hinata, il était au trente-sixième dessous, même s'il gardait la même expression : celle de l'attente.

Réaction inattendue, la brunette se jeta dans ses bras et lui murmura tout un discours complètement incohérent. Si elle l'aimait aussi, pourquoi serait-ce impossible qu'ils _sortent_ simplement ensemble ? Il ne lui demandait pas de l'épouser sur-le-champ ! Et ça n'avait aucun sens d'être désolée, si elle ne voulait pas il n'y avait qu'à le dire. D'accord, sa famille n'était pas des plus commode mais elle était grande non ? Et s'il n'avait pas la moindre chance, qu'elle arrête de le coller, bon sang, ses mains sur ses épaules et ses seins contre son torse étaient inhumainement acceptables, il allait devenir fou rien qu'à cet innocent toucher.

Lorsqu'elle fit mine de s'éloigner en revanche, il referma instinctivement ses bras autour d'elle. C'est alors qu'elle lâcha la bombe :

_Je vais me marier avec Néji. D'ici un mois.

_Pourquoi ?

Elle soupira.

_Il y a tout un tas de bonnes raisons. Le clan, la force, les héritiers, tout ça. Mais surtout… si Néji m'épouse, il entrera dans la Sôke et Père lui enlèvera son sceau. C'est plus qu'important pour lui.

_Et toi dans tout ça ?

_Je ne peux moralement pas le laisser esclave alors que je peux le faire roi. Néji est né pour être roi, il suffit de le regarder. Si je le laisse comme ça, il se tuera. Et si je ne l'aime pas comme un mari… Je l'aime c-comme un f-f-rère… C-c-c'est suffisant…

Le bégaiement de la jeune fille avait réapparu avec les sanglots dans sa voix. Il resserra doucement son étreinte, lui dit qu'il comprenait.

Au bout d'un moment, elle s'en dégagea. Lui fit une étrange confidence :

_D'ici un an, un an au maximum, je serais de nouveau célibataire.

Puis elle partit.

…

Néji se réveilla très tôt, comme à son habitude. Dans son rêve, Sasuke souriait. Ses yeux noirs étaient brillants, l'amande encore plus marquée sous le rictus. Il le sentait sur lui. Sa langue dans sa bouche lui offrait un de ses baisers, toujours un peu rudes. Il frissonnait. Ses mains oniriques remontèrent le long d'un corps d'autant plus parfait qu'il était imaginaire. Autant le rêver, car il ne le reverrait plus.

Il valait mieux ça, Sasuke devenait dangereusement obsédant. Il voyait son image se superposer à chaque homme qu'il regardait et il le retrouvait chaque nuit, chaque nuit qu'il passait seul. Son moral déjà plutôt bas descendit encore d'un cran lorsqu'il se remémora ce qu'il allait faire aujourd'hui.

Se marier.

Néji, encore allongé, considéra un moment le réveil qu'il tenait à la main, refrénant son envie de s'assommer avec.

Il partit se doucher, essayant de ne penser à rien. Quand il ressortit, son regard accrocha son reflet dans la glace et se porta automatiquement à son front découvert. La marque maudite était là, étalant ses crochets mortels et sa couleur verdâtre vénéneuse. Elle allait disparaître. Enfin.

Il ne sourit pas. Ce n'était pas de la joie qu'il ressentait, mais de la rage. On allait enfin enlever le lien qui retenait sa force et sa puissance. Peut-être qu'avec cette force et cette puissance il pourrait s'envoler…

Et encore…

Dans le ventre d'Hinata l'attendrait une nouvelle chaîne.

Il finit de s'habiller en traînant les pieds. La chemise en soie blanche à haut col, le pantalon noir, la longue veste… Faire une queue de cheval, histoire de ressembler à un mec…

Oh.

Il pourrait tout aussi bien se couper les cheveux. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il en avait envie.

Non, ne pas penser aux mains de Sasuke qui empoignaient, caressaient, tiraient, s'accrochaient, non, surtout ne pas y penser. Ni à leur propriétaire. Il avait plus important à faire en ce moment.

Le regard fixe, l'air absent, il prit une paire de ciseaux dans une main, sa queue de cheval dans l'autre. Et coupa. Juste au dessus de l'élastique.

La chevelure noire frémit. Des mèches retombèrent sur ses joues. Derrière, les cheveux étaient courts, devant, ils étaient légèrement plus longs, les pointes dépassant la mâchoire.

Il releva le couvercle de la poubelle et y jeta ce qui avait à présent l'air d'une dépouille, cadavre de la vie qu'il avait menée sous les ordres de…

Il grimaça.

Hiashi Hyûga.

La journée passa très, très lentement.

Hinata et Néji épuisèrent leur comptant de sourires faux pour les dix ans à venir. Heureusement, seule la famille avait été invitée – à peine 600 personnes – ce qui leur épargnait la réaction de leurs amis.

Ils s'embrassèrent sans passion, ne cherchant même pas à aller plus loin qu'une simple pression sur les lèvres de protocole.

Ils se retirèrent enfin, sous quelques allusions graveleuses enveloppées de tant de second degré, de sous-entendus et d'euphémismes qu'elles en devenaient totalement impénétrables au commun des mortels. Après tout, on était chez les Hyûga, pas chez le premier plouc du coin.

Une fois la porte cadenassée et les rideaux tirés, ils enlevèrent le masque qui les brûlait sous la peau.

Hinata se jeta sur Néji en sanglotant, rompue par la pression accumulée.

_Nii-san…

Néji la cala dans ses bras, le menton posé sur sa tête, refoula un « Hinata-hime » et murmura comme un aveu :

_Imôtô…

Il lui retira son kimono de cérémonie, ôta sa veste et s'emmitoufla sous les couvertures avec elle, lui répétant une rassurante litanie de « ça va aller », « ne t'inquiètes pas »…

Néji Hyûga n'était pas ce qui se faisait de plus altruiste à Konoha, il ne se liait pas facilement mais il savait, quoiqu'il ait toujours ardemment refoulé cet état de fait, qu'il avait le tempérament du grand frère protecteur. Il soupira profondément dans l'épaisse chevelure d'Hinata endormie. Il ne servait à rien de nier.

Le lendemain soir, un jeune homme se tenait assis au bord du lac en périphérie de Konoha, les pieds dans l'eau.

Ses yeux blancs observaient les ridules de l'eau calme qui réfractaient les derniers rayons de lumière. Ses courts cheveux noirs dégradés flottaient dans l'air du soir. Il en replaça une mèche derrière son oreille, effleurant un front large, lisse, pâle. Qui n'était souillé par rien.

Une chaîne s'était brisée.

D'autres l'attendaient, mais il les briserait aussi, il le savait. Si on peut une fois, on peut cent.

Il s'offrit le luxe d'un maigre sourire.

Les gens sont ce qu'on fait d'eux. C'est leur Destin. Il avait gagné contre Kidômaru parce que tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'il gagne. Parce que tout le monde pensait qu'il était un génie, il en était un.

Quand tout le monde pensait que Sabaku No Gaara était un monstre, il en était un. Lorsque certains l'ont trouvé humain, il est devenu humain. C'est le regard des autres qui fait ce que l'on est, peut-être. Néji apprenait à se méfier de ses certitudes.

Quoi qu'il en soit, on s'attendait maintenant à ce qu'il continue, non ? Si on le voyait comme un homme libre, il le serait. Quelque part, il l'était déjà.


	3. Souvenirs

**Trio**

Chapitre 3 : Souvenirs

_C'est le regard des autres qui fait ce que l'on est, peut-être. Néji apprenait à se méfier de ses certitudes._

_Quoi qu'il en soit, on s'attendait maintenant à ce qu'il continue, non ? Si on le voyait comme un homme libre, il le serait. Quelque part, il l'était déjà. _

Néji partait six mois du village, « lune de miel » ordonnée par le Seigneur Hyûga, qui se faisait sous-entendre qu'un mariage sans fiançailles, ça ne se faisait pas et qu'il fallait symboliquement rééquilibrer la chose. Le matin même, il avait reçu une missive de Tsunade. Hinata partait en mission secrète dans une semaine, pour deux mois. La sienne, tout aussi confidentielle, l'occuperait d'ici trois mois. La même durée. Tsunade concluait qu'elle était « absolument désolée » mais que le « désolant sous-effectif » de ninjas « compétents » ne lui laissait pas d'autre choix. La lettre suintait l'espièglerie et la malice.

Ils s'en allèrent donc au Pays du Thé. Ils disposaient d'un pavillon de bois équipé tout confort – jusqu'à une sorte de petite piscine carrée dehors qui les massaient de ses jets bouillonnants.

Derrière eux, un petit village tranquille – pour ne pas dire mort. Devant eux, le tapis vert des collines moutonnantes qui s'étendaient sous un ciel d'un bleu pur.

Une fois sa « chère et tendre » partie, Néji occupa son temps à s'entraîner le matin et à méditer l'après-midi, presque caricatural dans sa position du lotus, les yeux fixés sur l'horizon, immobile. Certaines réflexions lui faisaient vraiment mal au cœur, d'autres l'emplissaient d'une mélancolie abominable pour le reste de la journée. Il lut vite les quelques rouleaux et livres qu'il avait emportés, feuilleta ceux d'Hinata, tomba sur un recueil de haïkus qui occasionna de nombreuses autres méditations.

Il chantonna souvent tout seul, et sentait parfois les larmes lui monter aux yeux sans raison. Quand c'était le cas, il les laissait couler, et quand l'envie de sourire le prenait, également sans raison, il ne se privait pas davantage.

Quand Hinata revint, il réfléchissait pour savoir si l'on pouvait ressentir du désir sexuel – c'est-à-dire une _sensation_ – sans la moindre once d'amour – d'_émotion_. Tout en enchaînant des exercices de souplesse qui auraient fait pleurer un acrobate. Ses cheveux lui arrivaient presque au milieu du cou à présent.

_Salut, fit la jeune femme. Je reviens pour le premier de nos deux mois de fiançailles-lune de miel- retraite.

Néji se redressa avec un petit sourire.

_Bienvenue, répondit-il. J'espère que tu as de quoi t'occuper.

_Néji…

Le susnommé fronça les sourcils. La voix de sa cousine était soucieuse, sa bonne humeur envolée. Il remarqua alors la lettre tâchée de sang qu'elle tenait dans la main droite.

A Konoha, un shinobi essayait tant bien que mal de réconforter son meilleur ami, faisant preuve de la plus grande éloquence.

_Suffit, maintenant.

Le meilleur ami tourna la tête vers lui et plongea ses pupilles fendues dans ses lunettes noires.

_T'raison, admit-il d'une voix pâteuse. J'vais arrêter d'boire. Pour c'soir.

Shino Aburame secoua la tête.

_Arrête de te morfondre. Elle t'aime.

_Evidemment, s'emporta l'autre. C'est pour ça qu'elle s'marie 'vec un aut' ! Hah ! C'est limpide, ouais !

_Souviens-toi.

_L'attendre ? Un an ? Hah !

_Et c'est ce que tu vas faire sinon je t'en colle une.

Shino se tut. Une jeune fille s'approchait d'eux. Il allait faire une sorte de test. Le ninja laissa quelques insectes remonter sur le peu qu'on voyait de son visage. S'il était possible d'accroître une inexpressivité, la sienne s'accrut à la grimace dégoûtée de la demoiselle. Elle devait avoir deux ou trois ans de moins qu'eux, plutôt jolie, l'air volontaire et le décolleté vertigineux.

_Salut, bava-t-elle à Kiba en papillonnant des cils.

Celui-ci reprit une gorgée au goulot de sa bouteille avant de lui répondre un « s'lut » démoralisant. Ainsi que l'avait prévu Shino, elle ne se démonta pas et commença à le draguer relativement subtilement. L'Aburame était sûr et certain que Kiba n'écoutait pas : il avait les yeux dans le décolleté de la nouvelle venue et son regard semblait y être cloué.

Sa main sur la bouteille d'alcool se crispa. Shino compta dans sa tête. 6, 5, 4, 3, 2,…

Kiba s'affala brusquement sur la table, la tête dans les bras, coupant grossièrement celle qui se proposait de partager sa nuit, qui en fut étonnamment fort vexée.

Elle n'était pas partie qu'un soupir désespéré gargouilla hors de la bouche de l'ivrogne :

_Hinataaa…

Shino hocha la tête pour lui-même et conduit son ex-équipier chez les Aburame, sur le dos de son chien. Tsume n'aimait pas les dérèglements comportementaux – exemple : aller se biturer la gueule – d'autant plus s'ils étaient occasionnés par des peines _sentimentales_.

Pour elle, un Inuzuka ne pleurnichait pas sur son amour parti au loin pour six mois, ou pour toujours. D'autant plus si c'était un mâle.

Il se devait de veiller sur l'équipe huit. Il avait été le leader, après tout.

Il ajouta un matelas par terre dans sa chambre envahie par ses appareils scientifiques, ses traités d'entomologie, une planche à repasser et un présentoir de lunettes de soleil. Etonnamment mais par bonheur, Kiba ne ronflait pas, même bourré comme un coing. Shino eut un micro-sourire : l'entraînement ninja avait du bon, finalement. Kiba avait fini par assimiler ce qu'impliquait la notion de silence et de discrétion.

Avant de s'endormir, il le détailla un instant, voyant mieux les couleurs sans ses lunettes, mieux les contours dans la pénombre de la chambre. Son tee-shirt dévoilait des muscles déliés et puissants au niveau des bras, des clavicules, de la ceinture abdominale, bien dessinée. Il avait la peau vraiment mate. Côté visage, il n'avait guère changé, cheveux en bataille, triangles rouges aux joues, mâchoire saillante et sourire plein de crocs.

Deux mois plus tard.

_Gah !

Naruto esquiva le hochet avec lequel Kaemon tentait de lui fracasser le crâne depuis déjà quelques minutes.

_C'est bien mon bébé, mais papa va devoir partir, hein ? On revient demain pour le p'tit déj' !

Ledit bébé manifesta son mécontentement en jetant son jouet qui atterrit avec un bruit mat dans l'amoncèlement de peluches qui avaient précédemment emprunté le même chemin. Naruto et Sakura confièrent avec soulagement le petit monstre à Shizune, qui était par ailleurs toujours autant surchargée de travail, mais avait décidé de remplacer au pied levé le ninja auquel avait été assigné le baby-sitting. Anko. Sans doute une erreur administrative.

Lorsque le couple se promena dans les allées du parc de Konoha, après avoir dîné, ils crurent sentir une troisième présence marcher à côté d'eux, silencieusement comme il le faisait toujours. Ils eurent un sourire mouillé de larmes.

_Pourquoi ?

_C'est la vie…

_Non. C'est la mort.

_…

_Pardon. Je ne sais plus ce que je dis.

Sakura se tut et embrassa son amant en tremblant. Elle caressa la peau bronzée, et par association de souvenirs, le corps nu de Gaara passa derrière ses yeux. Ses clavicules saillantes, ses coudes osseux. Le creux de ses genoux comme une rigole où glissait la sueur. Les tâches de rousseur sur ses épaules. Ses pieds, ses jambes, ses mains froides, ses fesses de pois chiche comme disait Naruto, son sexe et ses halètements silencieux, ses yeux clairs comme du feu, ses bras et son dos et son ventre et son torse… Son cou mince, ses cheveux de feu, son visage rond, son nez pointu et même ses dents… Elle se rappelait de tout avec une intensité douloureuse. De son côté, Naruto serrait les dents pour chasser les frissons que faisaient naître les souvenirs de la peau du roux qui se heurtait à la sienne, sa langue brûlante et ses pieds gelés qu'il lui foutait sur le ventre avec un ricanement muet, le goût sucré-salé de son épiderme humide, le plaisir qu'il avait eu en le sentant entrer en lui comme un large fleuve tranquille écartant deux rives pour s'y faire sa place, ou bien en s'enfonçant, lui, dans la partie charnue de Gaara, même si ce dernier n'était guère callipyge. Ses gémissements murmurés, discrets, cent fois plus érotiques que n'importe quel cri.

Une fois rentrés, ils se caressèrent et s'embrassèrent longuement, mais n'osèrent pas aller plus loin : Kaemon était là ; et Gaara était absent.

Quand les mariés revinrent, l'hiver était à son plus froid. Néji repartit aussitôt pour une longue et périlleuse mission, mais qui rapportait gros, et Konoha avait un impérieux besoin d'argent. Les installations qui le maintenaient dans un printemps permanent, donnant sa renommée au village de la Feuille, avaient craqué, il fallait les faire réparer d'urgence. Les habitants civils de Konoha étaient complètement déboussolés. Certains n'avaient jamais vu le baromètre sous les dix degrés. Les conduites imprudentes se multipliaient.

La ruche à demi-paralysée se paniquait toute seule. Néji fut heureux de la quitter sans même l'avoir vraiment retrouvée. La constatation de cet état lui fit douter de son attachement au village.

Mais il était en mission. Il arrêta de son introspection et se concentra. Dans la forêt dans laquelle il évoluait vers le Pays du Son, les arbres, les insectes et les oiseaux manifestaient bruyamment leur présence, à coup de feuilles sifflantes, de frottements secs et répétitifs ou de pépiements aigus.

Néji crut percevoir quelque chose d'autre derrière cette joyeuse fanfare. Il commença à activer le byakugan…

… Et se retrouva le nez à deux centimètres du sol, après une chute trop rapide de plus de deux mètres cinquante.

Il reste ainsi un centième de seconde et le bras enroulé autour de sa taille le retourna. Il vit dans un éclair le vert doré des feuilles loin au dessus avant qu'une main ne lui couvre les yeux. Un corps s'allongea sur le sien comme s'ils étaient les pièces voisines d'un puzzle.

Une odeur lui emplit les narines, monta directement au cerveau qui rendit les armes.

_Sa…

_Chut.

A l'intérieur de Néji, une autre chaîne se brisa.

Leurs retrouvailles furent plus que fiévreuses, embrasées. Ils firent l'amour au milieu de la clairière, leurs corps puissants se perdant l'un dans l'autre. Des mèches noires fouettaient leurs visages. Des lueurs incertaines tapissaient le fond de leurs yeux.

Ils restèrent entrelacés sans un mot, avec l'impression que leur cœur battait dans la poitrine de l'autre. Leurs deux corps blancs et nus dans la mer verte attiraient le soleil.

Ils avaient froid, ils étaient exposés, presque sans défense, vulnérables ; pourtant ils ne bougeaient pas. Le déserteur de Konoha caressa la main droite du Hyûga et buta sur un anneau de métal qui renvoyait agressivement un rayon du soleil d'hiver. Le bijou était aveuglant. Néanmoins, aucun des deux hommes ne semblait s'apercevoir de sa présence.

« Il va bien falloir faire quelque chose maintenant… »

La main de Sasuke remonta sur le front débarrassé du sceau. A présent, les chaînes étaient gravées derrière. Il ne les voyait plus, ces crochets venimeux défigurants, cette croix tordue comme un supplicié, mais l'inaltérable loyauté de Néji se devinait bien facilement.

_Tu vas encore m'abandonner ? murmura Sasuke, les yeux sur la poitrine de Néji qui s'abaissait et s'élevait dans un rythme régulier, serein ; torse couvert de chair de poule qui révélait au plus aveugle que son possesseur avait la conscience tranquille.

_C'est toi qui es parti, la dernière fois.

_Tu m'as dit que… tu ne voulais plus… me revoir. Et… tu t'es marié. Comment on dit déjà ? Félicitations ? Pardonne-moi, les manières se perdent chez les nuke-nin…

La fin de sa phrase avait été à peine articulée. Il posa sa tête sur ce torse si tranquille. Sentit le muscle qui tambourinait à l'intérieur, comme un oisillon tombé du nid qui s'efforce désespérément de battre des ailes, ses toutes petites ailes encore collées, qu'il agite à toute vitesse, imitant le minuscule colibri.

Néji se releva, chercha ses habits.

_Je suis en mission, je…

_Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas te le dire.

_ Isaburô ? Kowatara ? Yin Lang ?

Néji cligna des yeux. Ces trois personnalités montantes du Son que Sasuke venait de citer étaient dans sa mission, une enquête sur le terrain sur les mouvements indépendants contre Orochimaru qui naissaient dans le pays dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Sasuke leva la tête vers le ciel et déclara aux nuages :

_Tous ont été assassinés il y a moins d'une semaine. Leurs groupes d'action ont été dissous ou anéantis.

Le silence tomba un instant entre eux, puis Sasuke se retourna vers son amant en souriant :

_Tu vois, tu n'as plus rien à faire. Tu peux rester avec moi.

Et il attira contre lui le corps couvert de frissons, le caressa pour le réchauffer. Ses mains s'aventurèrent vers le Sud mais Néji l'enlaça, bras autour du cou, menton sur épaule, et ils restèrent immobiles à partager l'espace vital de l'autre. Au bout d'un moment, Néji murmura :

_Il faut quand même que je rentre…

_Reste le temps de ta mission…

_Où ça ?

_J'ai une planque…

_Si je reste six mois avec toi, je ne pourrais plus repartir…

_Je ne t'en voudrais pas, mentit Sasuke.

_Moi je m'en voudrais.

_Et là, tu ne t'en veux pas ?

Néji s'écarta.

_Moins. Disons que c'est supportable.

La conversation continua à mesure qu'ils se rhabillaient, d'un ton tranquille de dialogue mondain, alors qu'en réalité ils soupesaient chaque mot, analysaient la moindre parole de l'autre, la moindre seconde de silence de trop.

_Tu n'es pas obligé d'avoir à supporter. Toujours.

_Je crois bien que si.

_Je crois bien que non.

Ils partagèrent un sourire triste, l'un parce que l'autre allait partir, l'autre parce que l'un allait rester. Après un dernier baiser court et presque courtois, Sasuke disparut, les yeux honteusement chargés d'humidité. Néji se dirigea vers le lointain pays des Nuages. Après tout, quelques mois à regarder le fil de l'eau ne peuvent pas faire de mal. Qui sait, il pourrait même progresser en s'entraînant au byakugan dans la brume nocturne.


	4. Hikaru

_Hello ! Désolée pour l'interruption, encore plus sachant que le cinquième (et, normalement, dernier chapitre) mettra du temps à arriver. **Tout dépend de votre soutien **au Sasu/Néji. Faites moi savoir si vous l'aimez, si vous préférez du Néji/Hina, du Naru/Sasu (ou l'inverse), ou ce que vous aimez ^^_

_Enjoy ! _

**Trio**

Chapitre 4 : Hikaru

_Néji se dirigea vers le lointain pays des Nuages. Après tout, quelques mois à regarder le fil de l'eau ne peuvent pas faire de mal. Qui sait, il pourrait même progresser en s'entraînant au byakugan dans la brume nocturne._

Il revint tout de même à Konoha dix jours en avance, assoiffé de multitude, de voix, de foule. Il voulait s'y perdre, s'y dissoudre.

_Tiens, Néji… Déjà rentré ?

_Temari ? Que fais-tu là et… j'ignorais que tu étais…

_Je suis venue apporter officiellement le soutien du pays du Vent à un certain Uzumaki, candidat pour le poste de Rokudaime Hokage. Ça te dit quelque chose ?

Néji sentit ses zygomatiques protester lorsqu'il lui sourit. Temari était enceinte. Cela lui rappela soudainement une urgence à aller vérifier. Il prit congé le plus rapidement possible en restant poli, ne songea même pas à demander qui était le père – même s'il espérait bien qu'il s'agissait d'une certain paresseux chargé des relations diplomatiques avec Suna qui paraissait prendre plutôt à cœur sa fonction. Hinata lisait un rouleau dans sa chambre, les cheveux relevés par un peigne de nacre. Il la voyait de dos derrière sa fenêtre. Il bondit et toqua contre la vitre.

_Non, lui dit-elle une fois qu'il fut rentré et lui eut posé la question fatidique. Il faudrait se dépêcher, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton qu'il prit pour du reproche.

_Tu crois peut-être que c'est facile ?! s'exclama-t-il avec colère.

_Excuse-moi. Il ne faut pas traîner, c'est tout. Pourquoi pas maintenant ?

_Quoi… maintenant ?

_J'ai, hum… - la jeune femme rougit – trouvé ça pour t'aider.

Hinata lui tendit un petit sachet contenant trois ou quatre pastilles rouges. Elle ne répondit pas lorsqu'il lui demanda ce que c'était et se contenta de lui dire d'en avaler une. Il lui obéit. L'héritière Hyûga alla ensuite fermer les volets et sa porte à clé, alluma sa lampe de chevet et se déshabilla rapidement. Néji n'avait pas bougé. Il frissonna lorsqu'elle lui retira ses habits aussi sensuellement que pour un examen médical. Il se sentait brûlant jusqu'au vertige.

_C'est fort… ton truc…

_Désolée. J'ai pensé que…

_Tu as… bien fait… Je crois…

Il avait du mal à parler : sa langue semblait faite pour autre chose. La pilule rouge avait notablement fait descendre le centre de ses pensées et il s'abandonnait à son influence pour parvenir à être en état afin de s'atteler à la conception du futur héritier Hyûga. Puis Hinata lui grimpa dessus et il cessa totalement de réfléchir. Ses sensations étaient comme des tourbillons de feu, elles l'engloutissaient, épiderme hérissé, le mordaient sans qu'il ne sache s'il voulait à tout prix que cela continue ou que cela s'arrête.

Pour finir, le feu se calma et accoucha de pluie. Hinata eut un soupir et adressa une prière muette aux kamis : peut-être les gamètes de Néji trouveront-elles le bon chemin cette fois-ci. Ce n'était pas une sinécure que de faire un enfant avec un homme qui n'avait jamais été attiré que par la gent masculine.

Neuf ans plus tard.

Un petit corps s'élança, paumes en avant, et se précipita sur un autre corps qu'il heurta. Il aurait pu percuter un mur. Le petit corps fut projeté presque un mètre en arrière.

_Non, Hikaru. Pas comme ça.

Le petit corps se releva tant bien que mal, et se mit en position d'attaque.

Lorsque l'entraînement fut fini, Hikaru se retira dans un coin du dôjô, et observa son père répéter ses enchaînements sur le tatami avec une habileté mortelle. Elle soupira. Elle aurait tant aimé sortir manger une glace avec son papa ou lui demander de venir le soir près de son lit lui raconter une histoire – même si elle était grande maintenant !, tant aimé qu'il la prenne dans ses bras, lui sourie sans raison, juste parce qu'il était heureux qu'elle soit sa fille, qu'elle soit là. Tant aimé que lui soit là pour elle.

Comme faisaient les autres papas, non ?

Et Kiba… son deuxième papa ne valait pas mieux que le premier. Si l'un ressemblait plus à un professeur de l'Académie Ninja – et ô combien plus exigeant et froid ! – qu'à un père, elle sentait confusément qu'il faisait de son mieux. Il lui expliquait les devoirs qu'elle n'avait pas compris, ne perdait jamais patience face à ses questions d'enfant qu'il prenait toujours au sérieux – elle avait d'ailleurs adoré leur conversation sur le pourquoi de la couleur du ciel. Elle ne comprenait pas tout ce qu'il lui disait, mais bon…

Son deuxième papa, en revanche, avait toujours l'air gêné de la voir, d'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne. Souvent, quand elle entrait dans une pièce, il s'interrompait ; chaque fois qu'elle lui demandait quelque chose, il prétextait qu'il avait autre chose à faire et lui faisait ce grand sourire qu'elle détestait. A chaque fois elle avait envie d'arracher ce faux sourire de son visage.

Et de lui demander pourquoi il ne souriait pour de vrai qu'à Maman.

Son premier papa, lui, ne souriait jamais. Hikaru eut un regard triste envers la silhouette puissance qui voltigeait silencieusement sans se préoccuper d'elle, et sortit. Aussitôt, un petit garçon roux de son âge courut à sa rencontre en hurlant. Hikaru sourit de toutes ses dents, toute morosité envolée.

_Tu viens ? fit-il. On va jouer sur les remparts !

Elle écarta de son front des mèches de cheveux collées de sueur et, encore vêtue de son kekoji, courut avec lui jusqu'à la lisière du village. Ils se dirigèrent vers leur arbre fétiche, qui était creux et avait d'énormes racines toutes tordues qui sortaient du sol, mais quelqu'un était déjà là. Plusieurs personnes, en fait.

Dos à l'arbre, il y avait un homme qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu auparavant. A deux ou trois mètres de lui se tenaient trois ANBU au visage masqué. Entre l'homme et les ANBU, il y avait quelqu'un d'autre. Ou du moins, la majeure partie de quelqu'un d'autre.

Les deux gamins s'avancèrent, fascinés par la tête coupée aux longs cheveux brunâtres de sang séché. Le peu que l'on voyait de l'expression du visage révélait une profonde haine teintée de surprise, mais ils n'eurent pas le temps d'approfondir, car un ANBU se mit devant eux et leur ordonna sèchement d'aller jouer ailleurs.

Les deux petits, tous les deux assez têtus et caractériels, manifestèrent bruyamment leur déplaisir, mais n'eurent d'autre choix que d'obtempérer. Aucun des deux ne s'aperçut de l'intérêt que l'inconnu semblait porter à la petite fille.

_Comment tu t'appelles ?

Hikaru sursauta. Elle n'avait pas entendu l'inconnu s'approcher. Elle devrait faire plus attention, se sermonna-t-elle, sinon son papa ne pourrait jamais être fier d'elle. Elle le reconnaissait par contre, c'était celui qu'elle avait vu le matin même, adossé à _son_ arbre, alors qu'elle était partie joué avec Kaemon.

Il était bien plus près à présent, et il lui semblait très grand et très impressionnant, mais pas méchant.

_Et toi ? répondit-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

L'homme sourit et murmura, comme s'il ne voulait pas être entendu, comme si c'était un secret :

_Je m'appelle Sasuke.

_Moi c'est Hikaru !

_Tu es… la fille de Néji ?

_Ah bon, tu le connais ?

Hikaru sourit, contente de rencontrer une connaissance de son papa si solitaire, mais son sourire s'effaça lentement.

Lui avait l'air triste.

Ça ne se voyait pas beaucoup, mais ça se sentait. Dans un élan de compassion, elle s'avança vers lui pour le serrer dans ses petits bras… et valdingua en arrière, heurtant durement le sol dans un petit cri de douleur. C'était son deuxième papa, accompagné de son chien énorme à la tête de peluche. Il ne sentait pas très bon mais elle l'aimait beaucoup : lui au moins était sincère quand il lui léchait le visage, la remerciant des bonbons qu'elle lui offrait parfois en cachette.

Sasuke et lui avaient l'air de vouloir se battre. Hikaru sentit soudain deux bras la soulever et la caler contre un torse dur dont le cœur tambourinait. Elle tourna la tête et se cramponna aux bras de Néji.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, papa ?

Son père ne répondit pas. Il était très pâle. Ses yeux blancs ne quittaient pas le visage de Sasuke.

_Quoi ? Sasuke est revenu ? ET TU NE M'A RIEN DIT ?

Naruto Uzumaki, Hokage de Konoha, se recroquevilla derrière son bureau. Les colères de Sakura étaient légendaires.

_S'il est ici et que personne ne sait pourquoi, on va l'attaquer, intervint Hinata, l'air anxieux.

_Mais oui ! Elle a raison ! Franchement Naruto, tu réfléchis parfois ?

Une explosion retentit. Hinata se précipita à la fenêtre.

_ça vient du quartier Hyûga !

Sans un mot de plus, elle sauta et fila à toutes jambes vers la source de l'explosion. Un Hokage houspillé par sa première assistante la suivit de près.

Naruto eut beaucoup de mal à arrêter Sasuke et Kiba. Sa surprise s'était transformée en catastrophe. Il se baffa mentalement. Cela lui avait fait tellement plaisir de retrouver Sasuke…

Un mois plus tôt, ils s'étaient retrouvés pour la première fois, s'était battus longtemps, puis s'étaient finalement mis d'accord pour la réintégration de Sasuke au village de la Feuille (Naruto avait senti que dans l'immédiat il valait mieux ne pas lui demander pourquoi il acceptait de rentrer).

Ils avaient fini par manger des ramen accompagnés de saké (et le mélange des deux n'était pas terrible) dans un izakaya, vers deux heures du matin. A Konoha, Un mois plus tard, ils mangeaient la même chose à Ichiraku. Les ramen étaient en quelque sorte rituels chez Naruto.

Le brun avait l'air triste, comme souvent. Il semblait ruminer de sombres pensées.

_Hey, ça va pas ? s'inquiéta Naruto.

_Hm.

_Mais encore ?

_J'veux pas en parler.

_Allez, fais pas ton gosse !

_C'est bien de gosses qu'il s'agit ! s'emporta Sasuke.

_… Pardon ?

_Non, rien.

Avec beaucoup de réticence, Sasuke lui avoua qu'il se sentait étranger parmi toutes ces familles qui s'étaient formées : Ino était enceinte de Chôji, Temari et Shikamaru vivaient à Suna avec leur fils, et puis il y avait Sakura et lui, avec leur gamin, et encore… Là, il n'avait pas bien compris. Pour Hikaru.

_Ben, c'est simple, Néji et Hinata ont eu un enfant histoire que Hiashi meurt tranquille – l'est toujours pas cané, au fait – mais Hina' avait bien un autre type en vue, alors… elle vit avec Kiba, mais Néji vit à côté… Ils se sont dit que c'était mieux pour Hikaru… Dis donc, tu prends cette petite bien à cœur… Voudrais-tu en faire ton élève ?

_Ça va pas ? Elle a quoi, huit ans ? Et puis, tu me vois avec une gamine ?

_Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_… Rien.

_Allez…

_Je… Tu… tu te moques pas, hein ?

_Juré ! fit Naruto avec un grand sourire, levant la main droite.

_Aucun commentaire ?

_Promis ! Accouche !

_Je… je suis amoureux…

Naruto eut un blanc. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais voyant que Sasuke s'était lancé et sentant que cela ne se reproduirait pas de sitôt, il le laissa parler. Le brun regardait fixement le contenu de son bol, l'air buté, mais… Kami-sama, il rougissait !

_…d'un type qui… Enfin, depuis longtemps… Vraiment longtemps… Mais lui… Et quand je le vois comme ça, je… Je…

Sasuke ravala un sanglot, se prit la tête dans les mains, les joues cuisantes de honte. Même pas capable d'en _parler_ ! Il allait quand même pas se mettre à chialer… comme un môme… Il était bien question de môme, oui… _Il_ avait un enfant. Une famille. Qu'_il_ soit le cocu le plus connu de Konoha importait peu. _Il_ ne… voulait pas de lui.

Ses larmes luttèrent férocement pour sortir. Sasuke sentit une main rassurante dans son dos. Il se tourna et se réfugia dans les bras de son meilleur ami, tout honte bue, se flagellant intérieurement, se traitant de tous les noms : lâche, pathétique, pitoyable, loque, lavette, imbécile, crétin fini…

Face à Néji, il se sentait si _faible_…

La conversation qu'il s'efforçait tant d'oublier lui revint à l'esprit dans les moindres détails.

_A suivre..._

_J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^  
_


	5. Conclusions

**Trio**

Chapitre 5 : Conclusions

_Face à Néji, il se sentait si _faible_… La conversation qu'il s'efforçait tant d'oublier lui revint à l'esprit dans les moindres détails_.

Il avait patiemment attendu que Néji finisse son entraînement. Il avait spécialement choisi son moment. Il s'était avancé, la bouche pleine de mots tout préparés exprès, et là… ça avait été horrible. Néji l'avait fixé sans rien dire, le visage impassible – il n'avait pas le droit d'être impassible comme ça ! Pas quand lui perdait tous ses moyens ! Il s'était finalement tu, espérant vaguement il ne savait quoi, mais l'espérant avec force.

_Tu as fini ? avait dit Néji.

Puis il s'était détourné. Il était parti. Tout simplement. Comme si Sasuke n'avait pas fait n'importe quoi et pire encore pour le retrouver. Il avait tué, trahi, menti et trompé pendant des années, et c'était ça sa récompense ?

_Comment peux-tu nier ce qu'il y a entre nous ? s'était-il écrié.

Néji s'était arrêté, et sans prendre la peine de se retourner, avait dit – il se souvenait avec une cruelle précision de la moindre de ses intonations :

_Il n'y a rien entre nous. Il n'y a jamais rien eu.

Sasuke était resté seul dans le dôjô déserté.

_J-je n'en peux pluuus… hoqueta-t-il misérablement dans la veste de Naruto.

Ce dernier était stupéfié. Il tenta maladroitement de le réconforter et demanda, avec le tact et la subtilité qui le caractérisaient :

_Et c'est qui ?

_J'veux pas t'le dire…

_Sasuke !

_Hmm… Promets-moi que tu diras rien…

_Promis ! Qui c'est pour que tu aies si peur de le dire ?

_Néji, murmura Sasuke dans un souffle.

_Hein ? Qui ça ? J'ai pas entendu, parle plus fort !

_NEJI ! cria le brun dans l'oreille de son supérieur hiérarchique.

L'information mit du temps à venir. Quand elle y réussit, Naruto ne réagit pas. Puis des images lui vinrent en tête. Des images bien trop réalistes qu'il ne voulait pas voir (contrairement à certaines...).

_ Mais, mais, balbutia le blond, il le sait, lui, que tu... que tu l'aimes ? (il avait encore un peu de mal avec l'idée d'un Sasuke transi d'amour)

_ Bien sûr ! s'emporta Sasuke avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait jamais prononcés ces mots-ci précisément. Mais enfin, c'était bien évident, non ?

_ Bah dans ce cas il faut le, le séduire ! Il est marié et il a un enfant...

_ Merci beaucoup de me le rappeler, grinça le corbeau.

_ Mais il est libre quelque part ! Et il paraît que sa gamine t'adore déjà, ajouta le blond en souriant de toutes ses dents.

_ Si je pouvais en dire autant de son... père, murmura Sasuke, toujours aussi sombre.

L'Uchiwa renifla, essuya les traces collantes de larmes de ses cils sur la veste orange de son Hokage et se redressa, un peu gêné de s'être laissé aller ainsi. Les Uchiwa ne ... mais que restait-il de la fierté des Uchiwa ? Un clan décimé par un faux traître déserteur à demi aveugle. Le symbole de l'éventail n'était plus qu'un mauvais présage qui défigurait les murs ceignant un quartier déserté aux marches brunies de sang séché que personne n'avait jamais lavé. Il ne restait plus que lui, et sa fierté, il l'avait déjà plus ou moins jetée aux orties dès qu'il était parti voir Orochimaru. Il avait perdu ces dernières années le peu qu'il lui restait. Il n'aspirait plus qu'à oublier son nom, à être ordinaire. Ne plus être un symbole, ni le dernier, ni le survivant, ni le surdoué... Il ne voulait plus de crainte, de respect, d'admiration ; peut-être n'en avait-il jamais voulu. Peut-être n'avait-il pas changé : sa croisade contre son frère, son exil, son retour, tout cela n'avait jamais tourné qu'autour d'une seule prière : « Toi que j'aime, ne m'abandonne pas ». Et voilà que cette prière non réalisée lui broyait le peu de cœur qu'il lui restait une fois de plus.

Sasuke s'accrochait sans s'en rendre compte à la manche de Naruto comme à une bouée de sauvetage, les doigts crispés à en blanchir sur le tissu. Naruto... Naruto était là. Naruto avait cherché à le retrouver. Naruto l'aimait – comme un frère, un ami, un rival adoré, un alter ego, un double inversé. Peu importe. Il l'aimait. Il n'avait jamais abandonné. Il ne **l**'avait jamais abandonné.

C'était peut être pour ça qu'il avait invité Naruto dans une chambre d'hôtel ce soir. Il lui avait dit qu'il avait besoin de parler et que le quartier Uchiwa éveillait trop de souvenirs douloureux. Même pas, en vérité. Lorsqu'il avait déambulé dans les rues de son enfance, il n'avait rien ressenti. Il ne pensait qu'à Néji. Le Hyûga semblait avoir anesthésié son cœur de tout ce qui ne se rapportait pas à lui. Il n'avait rien ressenti lorsqu'il était entré dans la chambre qui avait si longtemps été le cadre de sa solitude. Rien ressenti au crépuscule, sous le réverbère sur lequel s'était perché Itachi ce jour-là. Rien ressenti en entrant dans la pièce où étaient morts ses parents. Il s'était assis par terre et avait gratté de l'ongle le sang séché qui restait entre les lattes. Il se souvenait de leurs supplications confuses et étranglées, de la douleur et de l'incompréhension sur leurs traits, du bruit de leurs corps qui tombaient lourdement l'un sur l'autre ; de la haute silhouette impassible de son nii-san adoré...

Il se souvenait de tout, et il s'en fichait. Il n'y avait plus ni peine ni haine. Il était vide. Néji avait pris toute la place.

_ Sasuke ? Tu voulais parler ?

_... Mmh ? Tiens, bois.

Sasuke avait mis un aphrodisiaque dans le saké. Il savait que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire était mal. Et pourquoi faire tant de mal à la seule personne qui semblait l'aimer ? Peut-être parce qu'il ne pouvait pas faire _ça_ avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il voulait se sentir aimé, il le désirait tant. Se sentir comme Néji lui avait fait se sentir dans leurs rares entrevues de fin de mission.

Jugeant Naruto à point, il inspira un bon coup et, se tournant vers le blond, commença à le caresser.

_ Hein ? Sasuke ? M-m-ais q-qu'est-ce que tu...

Les mains du brun semaient des graines de désir sur son torse encore recouvert d'un tee-shirt qui s'envola rapidement. Lorsque le blond s'avisa de protester avec légèrement plus de vigueur qu'un mollusque mort, le brun le fit taire en descendant ses caresses au niveau de l'entrejambe. Naruto grogna en roulant des yeux. Ils s'embrassèrent.

Dans la tête de Naruto, tout se mélangeait. Il n'était pas en train de flirter – plus que flirter – avec Sasuke pour la bonne raison que c'était impensable. Mais...

Le blond laissa ses mains vagabonder sur le torse plat, les hanches étroites, le renflement de l'entrejambe, la dureté des muscles, les cheveux courts et rêches de la nuque... Il ferma les yeux et inspira l'odeur de Sasuke, la transmutant en une autre odeur qui l'emmenait au paradis. Les larmes montèrent soudainement à l'intérieur de lui lorsqu'il se rappela le visage qui accompagnait cette odeur divine de pierre sèche, de sang et de sable.

_ Gaara, fit un murmure sortant de sa gorge étranglée.

Sasuke le fit doucement basculer sur le lit et se frotta doucement à lui. L'amour lui ravageait le cœur à lui aussi.

La bouche du blond ne semblait plus savoir que le nom de Gaara. Progressivement, Sasuke cessa de bouger, puis il se releva à quatre pattes d'abord, et enfin entièrement. Il baissa sur Naruto un regard égaré et sortit de la chambre.

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai foutu ? Et qu'est-ce que j'allais faire ?_

Ses pas égarés le menèrent devant le pavillon qu'occupait Néji. Il voyait un rai de lumière dépasser de sous les volets.

_ Néji ! Ouvre-moi ! fit-il avec une autorité qu'il ne pensait pas posséder une seconde avant.

La porte s'entrouvrit, mais Néji ne le laissa pas entrer.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

_ Je t'aime, réussit-il à dire, bien moins assuré.

_ Bonne nuit, fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint.

La porte se referma en claquant. Sasuke attendit quelques instants sans savoir quoi faire, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit suraigu et crissant attire son attention. Il baissa les yeux sur sa main entourée d'éclairs et vit son chidori. D'un mouvement qui ne semblait même pas convaincu, il le balança dans la porte, qui éclata en allumettes.

_ Non mais t'es malade ?

_ Oui, répondit Sasuke sans aucune originalité, je suis malade de toi.

Il s'avança. Néji était devant lui et plus rien n'importait. Il s'efforça de maîtriser sa voix tremblante et continua sur sa lancée :

_ J'ai failli abuser de la seule personne qui semble tenir à moi pour avoir l'illusion de pouvoir te toucher. Je n'ai plus goût à rien. Je ne ressens plus rien dès que cela n'a pas de rapport avec toi. Penser à la mort de ma famille ne me distrait même plus. Constamment toutes mes pensées reviennent à toi. Toi, toi, toujours toi. Pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas une chance ? Je suis sérieux. Je ferais tout ce que je peux. Ne me dis pas que ta vie te satisfait entièrement ainsi. Ne me dis pas que tu t'éclates dans ta situation. Ne me dis que tu as quelqu'un d'autre. Je me crèverais les tympans plutôt que de l'entendre. Dis-moi juste que tu veux bien... que tu veux bien me donner une chance, nous donner une chance... Que tu veux bien accepter ce que je ressens pour toi, ce torrent, cet océan qui me dévore et m'aspire...

_ Faudrait déjà que tu me laisses en placer une...

Sasuke se tut. Il lui semblait que le temps était suspendu, comme lui était suspendu aux lèvres de Néji.

_ Pourquoi devrais-je te croire ? Qui trahit une fois peut trahir cent, dit finalement Néji de son abominable voix sans timbre qui ne laissait rien deviner de ce qu'il pensait.

_ Laisse-moi te prouver que tu peux me faire confiance...

L'Uchiwa se laissa tomber à genoux, le regard suppliant. Il y eut un long silence qui pesa sur eux à leur broyer le cœur entre les côtes.

Néji tendit finalement le bras et posa lentement une main hésitante sur les cheveux noirs hérissés.

_ Si tu me trompes, énonça le brun aux yeux blancs avec lenteur, si tu me mens, aujourd'hui ou demain, je te briserais aussi sûrement que si tu portais le sceau de la Bunke.

Sasuke sourit lentement au fur et à mesure que les implications des demi-mots de Néji se frayaient un chemin dans son esprit. Il acceptait. Oui. Oui !

Le corbeau avait l'air d'un Lucifer à qui l'on venait de pardonner et de renvoyer au paradis. Des larmes de joies se nouèrent à la base de ses cils.

Et puis les lèvres de Néji touchèrent les siennes et une explosion retentit à l'intérieur de lui.

Quelques heures plus tard, de l'autre côté du village.

_ Eh bien Naruto ? Tu rentres déjà ? Il n'est que six heures du matin, ironisa une Sakura de fort méchante humeur.

_ J'suis désolé. J'crois que j'me suis endormi là-bas, bredouilla un Naruto qui ne se souvenait plus bien de ce qu'il avait fait la veille au soir. Rêve ou réalité ?

_ T'aurais pu me prévenir !

_ Quoi ? Que je m'étais endormi ?

_ Qu'est-ce que t'es bête des fois !

_ Papa ? Maman ?

_ Tu es déjà levé mon ange ? répondit la susnommée en changeant instantanément de ton.

Un garçonnet d'environ dix ans se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, les cheveux en bataille.

_ J'peux aller voir Hikaru ?

_ Tu traînes tout le temps avec elle, t'as pas d'autres amis ? Des mecs ? le taquina Naruto, soulagé par l'interruption.

Sakura ne hurlait quasiment jamais quand Kaemon était là, et il sentait déjà poindre une migraine sévère. La paperasse aujourd'hui allait être un pur moment de plaisir, encore plus que d'habitude. Pourquoi avait-il voulu être Hokage déjà ?

_ Tu es encore en pyjama ! Va t'habiller, et mange un morceau.

_ J'ai pas faiiiim ! brailla le chiard.

_ N'importe. Tu dois manger.

_ Nan !

_ Si tu manges, tu pourras aller voir Hikaru, proposa Sakura, changeant de technique.

Kaemon y adhéra aussitôt et fila mettre un jogging orange (dans un instant d'égarement, elle avait laissé Naruto acheter cette chose immonde, et son fils l'adorait, principalement parce que sa maman ne l'engueulait jamais quand il revenait avec le pantalon déchiré ou tâché de boue).

_ J'ai pensé à Gaara, avoua Naruto en fixant le mur.

Silence.

_ Oh, fit simplement Sakura. On devrait peut-être... enfin, je suis sûre qu'il n'aurait pas voulu... On a fait notre deuil, cela fait dix ans déjà...

_ Pas moi, fit Naruto à voix basse en se tournant vers elle. Moi il me semble que je n'aurais jamais fini.

La lèvre inférieure de Sakura tremblota. Elle la mordit. Naruto s'en aperçut et l'enlaça. Il leur sembla sentir d'autres bras autour d'eux, l'espace d'un instant. Un instant, oui, ils sentirent son odeur et son regard sur eux.

_ Mamaaan !! J'peux partir ?

_ Oui mon chéri. Sois prudent, fit Sakura avec une voix mouillée, se haussant sur la pointe des pieds pour voir par dessus l'épaule de Naruto. Ne rentre pas trop tard !

Hikaru l'attendait déjà sous leur arbre.

_ On fait quoi ? lui demanda-t-elle en guise de bonjour.

_ Pas chez moi, mes parents ils crient.

_ Oh, fit Hikaru, se sentant aussitôt triste. Il y avait aussi eu des cris chez elle, i y a des années déjà, et puis Néji s'était retiré dans un pavillon à l'écart et il n'y avait plus eu que le silence. Un silence pesant et des sourires faux.

_ Alors ? Alors, alors, alors ? mitrailla le rouquin en élevant la voix simplement parce qu'il n'y avait personne dans les environs pour l'en empêcher.

_ Chez moi, fit la petite fille.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le pavillon, ils virent la porte fracassée.

_ Un voleur tu crois ? Et ton papa ?

_ Mon papa est plus fort, Kaemon. C'est le plus fort du monde, d'abord.

_ Non, c'est le mien en premier ! Il est Hokage !

_ Toi... la ferme ! Viens on va regarder par la fenêtre. Papa doit être occupé sinon il aurait refait une porte.

Ils s'avancèrent d'un air de conspirateurs vers l'arrière du pavillon, où une fenêtre très étroite qui donnait sur la pièce où Néji dormait n'avait pas de volets. Hikaru se mit dos au mur et fit la courte échelle à Kaemon, qui s'agrippa contre le rebord de la meurtrière. Il jeta un coup d'œil et vit un futon défait, avec deux hommes nus plus ou moins l'un sur l'autre, à peine couverts par une couverture vert amande.

_ Bah eux ils crient pas au moins, pensa le petit garçon à voix haute.

Néji fut réveillé par l'écho d'un éclat de rire qui s'éloignait. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Sasuke. La blancheur de sa peau semblait lutter contre la pénombre environnante. L'éveillé remua un peu en espérant avoir fait le bon choix. Sasuke sortit du songe à son tour, un songe merveilleux. Il leva les paupières et se rendit compte que son rêve était vrai, et plus merveilleux encore. Tout l'amour qu'il ressentait brilla dans ses yeux d'un noir captivant. Sans pouvoir vraiment s'en empêcher, il souffla un je t'aime à peine audible. Néji posa une main sur le torse de son amant, pour sentir les pulsations de son cœur. Les battements accélérèrent. Il effleura ses lèvres des siennes et se convainquit qu'entre eux oui, oui, c'était possible.

**END**


End file.
